Talk:Dragon/@comment-26120285-20151211032903/@comment-27351351-20151211060945
I tried to convince them to stop hurting the man since I was a friend to him. They didn't really understand it. Dragon: looks like the pipsqueak wants us to kill him instead Girtabilu: I can poison him to a slow and painful death Apophis: maybe I can crush him to death Lilim: I can curse him to have no life Vampire: I can suck his blood straight out of him Hellhound: I can burn his body to ashes Me: *faints from being terrified* It was dark for a long time. I woke up on a bed with a white sheet on me. I looked at my arm to see some scratches on them. I looked at the other arm only to see the dragon crying on it. Dragon: I'm so sorry about what happened! Please forgive me! Even though they should have felt guilty, I felt guilty from fainting and making her cry. Me: it's ok. Don't do it again. Dragon: thank *sniff* you *wipes tears from her eyes* we on,y did it because we thought you were adorable when you were scared. Me: *blushes a bit* no one had ever said that to me Dragon: *lays on my chest with her arms around my neck* my names blaze by the way Me: hello blaze. My name is Draco. Blaze looked adorable as well and so does her companions. Blaze: I bet you want to meet my friends? Me: I'll be glad too The next moment I was out cold. It was as long as a dream till I woke up. All I saw was pitch black but there was a fire in the middle of the room. The dragon and all the others were around it on flat logs. Blaze: good your awake! She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug Me: Ow! Blaze: sorry, I guess your wounds haven't healed yet. Me: can someone explain to me what's going on? Blaze: well when you fainted, we panicked and forgot all about the man. Scar (hellhound)tried to have sex with you. She shredded your clothes. We successfully pulled her off of you but you had multiple wounds on you. Me: so that's why I had these I looked at scar. Me: but why would you have sex with me? Scar: I was feeling very lustful since I have no man for my whole life. Me: one day, you will find him. Blaze: and I forgot to introduce you to people! This is stinger (girtabilu), this is fang(vampire), this is coils(apophis), and this is choose name (lilim). Me: hi! My name is Draco! Stinger: don't mess around with me I guessed that the girtabilu is a non-sociable person who means business. Fang: hey I can tell that fang was a goth though I could see a caring side to her Lilim: hello The lilim was trying to flirt with me but I didn't really care coils: HI!! She kinda surprised me there but she was the most childish and cheerful one of the group. Later on, we talked about our lives and i learned that they were orphans and they lived together. The next day, I became 5 Mamonos husband.